


(I'll get to titling this. Eventually.)

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Kamen Rider Blade, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, and a little from what I know from the blade novel, au where kenzaki doesn't have kamen rider teamup adventures post series, here you go ribbit, here's the thing, hints of hajime/kenzaki, whole series spoilers for both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause ribbit wanted a yugioh/blade crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'll get to titling this. Eventually.)

Little by little, Kenzaki feels the world leave him behind. Things change, people grow and change, while he remains the same. Fourteen years, turned Amane into grown woman. Turned Koutarou, of all people, into a parent. Kenzaki tries his best to leave the world behind as well, but year after year, he finds himself visiting a quiet beach, for Hajime’s company.

Hajime himself, smiles a lot more, is far more open and carefree with his feelings and Kenzaki can’t find it in himself to resent him for it. They only spend a few hours together, more would only ruin everything, and he can’t help but want more.

He wants more pictures that Hajime takes of their friends, the quality improving every successive year. He wants to train with Tachibana and Mutsuki. He wants to hang out with Hirose and Koutarou. He wants to spend more time with Hajime, even if it means dealing with his poorly-disguised worry. He wants so many things and he holds on to them. It’s those wants, those dreams, that keep him moving. That keep him human.

His hands brush the packets in his jacket pocket, the foil making crinkling sounds as his fingers caressed them.

The booster packs had been gifts from Hajime and Amane. Hajime had taken out his own cards, a sheepish smile on his face, as he presented them to him last week.

“Amane said that she doesn’t care what hellhole you secluded yourself into, her words not mine, but you should enjoy simple games like this, too.”

They were all amused by the popularity of Duel Monsters. Back when they were fighting, it was considered a passing fad, nothing that they had time to look into. But now, years later, with it’s popularity skyrocketing, to the point that it’s become a way of life, can they truly appreciate the irony.

A monster based trading card game taking off right after they managed to seal away monsters into playing cards? It was incredible to say the least.

It’s then that Kenzaki is snapped to attention, his mind, his instincts screaming that there’s something wrong. Looking around, he doesn’t notice much out of place at first. A family of three playing soccer in the grass, a couple sitting contently on the park bench, and a boy who seems to be talking to himself.

He looks to be in his late teens with messy brown hair covering his face, a traveling bag on one shoulder, which for some reason contained a cat, wearing a red school uniform that had obviously seen better days.

He’s animated, moving his hands expressively as he talks, not caring if people think he’s crazy. But only seconds after Kenzaki noticing him, he stills, turning around and moving to face Kenzaki directly.

“You,” the boy says, his demeanor completely changed. “You aren’t human, are you?”

Kenzaki can feel the breath caught in his throat, the blood pumping in his veins, his heart beating in his chest, but the boy only walks closer.

“No,” the boy’s eyes change color, a mismatched pair of green and orange. “You used to be human.”

Kenzaki closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, willing his thoughts to slow down. As much as he’d hate to believe it, this boy was most likely an Undead. And if left unchecked, he could ruin everything, destroy everything that they fought for. That they suffered for.

“Come with me,” he says, his eyes open and resolve firm.

Kenzaki leads the boy into an abandoned warehouse near the docks, far enough to ensure nobody else getting involved, nobody else getting hurt.

The boy sets down his pack, rummaging it and affixing something to his arm right before Kenzaki charges him in full Joker form.

His reflexes are nothing compared to Kenzaki’s but they’re enough to quickly slap a card onto what Kenzaki now recognizes as a duel disk before the attack hits.

The monster that appears is seven feet tall, dressed in white spandex like a superhero, and more importantly, completely solid.

It dissipates immediately after the attack, but that doesn’t make it any less shocking.

The item was clearly a duel disk so that made the apparition obviously a duel monster. Did this boy have a power similar to Mutsuki’s Remote card? That had been dangerous, even with the few undead he summoned, but an army of duel monster cards was on a different level entirely.

Kenzaki jumped back away from the boy, intent on making some room as he analyzed his fighting style, but to his surprise, the boy made no move to attack him, not even changing forms.

“Aren’t you going you going to transform?”

“Aren’t you going to duel?”

It’s at this moment that Kenzaki understands that he misinterpreted the situation entirely.

“I haven’t built my deck yet,” he says, his voice weak.

“Huh,” the boys says casually. “What kind of deck do you run?”

“Zombies.” The boy shows no reaction at these words, only reaching into his bag to take out a tin box.

“I’m fine with my deck right now,” he says, opening it up. “But every now and then, I like to buy some booster packs, see what kinda cards are coming out.”

There’s an assortment of spells, traps, and monster cards inside. They light up the warehouse with their holographic glow as the boy spreads them out on the ground.

“You know,” he says as he sorts through them. “I’ve never met a duel spirit without a deck before.”

Kenzaki looks up. "Duel Spirit?"

"Like the spirits of the card monsters?" The boy brings out a different card from his deck this time, a demonic being with orange and green eyes appearing immediately. They move in front of the boy, shielding him, but the boy waves them off to address Kenzaki.

“ A duel spirit. Are you saying you aren't one?”

"I'm not. Aren't you the one who said that I used to be human?"

"It's not like you can't be both, you know." The boy’s voice is light, but but Kenzaki can sense the personal issues behind it.

"Are you one?" He asks.

"Me? Not exactly. For one, you won't find my picture in any booster packs any time soon."

"Not that people haven't tried..." Kenzaki barely catches the murmur.

Kenzaki doesn’t ask anymore questions, and to his relief, neither does the boy. For the next hours, the only sounds that come from the warehouse are the shuffling of cards.


End file.
